Verstecken sie nichts vor ihrem Captain
by rycbar123.jane.clara
Summary: Harry ist krank und versucht es zu verbergen.


**Heyy, ich hoffe euch gefällt meine neue Fan-Fiction. Meine Rechtschreibung ist nicht gut, ich bin Legastheniker. Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

Harry Kim stand an seiner Konsole und schaute mit verschwommener Sicht auf sein Display. Janeway sah sich um, ihr Blick blieb bei Harry stehen. Kathryn lächelte leicht. Als Harry wieder klar sah, haben alle die Brücke verlassen. Kathryn hielt ihn an, als er auch gehen wollte ''Gelangweilt, Fähnrich?''

Harry sah erschrocken zu ihr ''Captain?''

Janeway lächelte freundlich ''Es scheint als wären sie nicht ganz da, Harry.''

Er entspannte sich ''Nur ein wenig müde, Captain.''

Sie nickte ''Schlafen sie ein bisschen, Fähnrich. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag.''

Harry lächelte'' Ja, Captain''

Sie gingen in ihre jeweiligen Quartiere. Er sackte für einen kurzen Moment an der geschlossenen Tür zusammen. In Wahrheit war er erschöpft und hatte Kopfschmerzen. Er wechselte schnell seine Uniform in einen Schlafanzug ein, legte sich in sein Bett und stellte seinen Wecker für die nächste Schicht.

Harry erwachte durch den Alarm seines Weckers. Er seufzte, er fühlte sich schlimmer als in der Nacht zuvor. Er hustete, um sein kratzen im Hals zu dämpfen und schniefte ein paar mal durch seine verstopfte Nase. Stöhnend schleppte er sich in sein Badezimmer und machte sich fertig für seine nächste Schicht.

Harry stand an seiner Konsole und wartete darauf, das seine Schicht zu ende ging, obwohl sie gerade erst angefangen hatte. Er schniefte leise. Kathryn drehte sich zu ihm um. Der Fähnrich guckte unschuldig auf seine Konsole. Sie kaufte es ihm ab und drehte sich wieder um.

Dann, sehr zu Harrys Entsetzen begann seine Nase an zu kitzeln. Er zuckte mit der Nase, in der Hoffnung das kitzeln zu unterdrücken. Zum Glück, das kitzeln war verschwunden. Harry entspannte sich leicht.

Am Ende von Harrys Schicht eilte er zu einem verlassenen Korridor und atmete scharf ein ''Hitshoo! Tchoo! *schnief* _Ah-Ah-Ahttcchoo_!''

Er stöhnte und ging zu seinem Quartier. Er schniefte erbärmlich auf dem gesamten Weg zu seinem Quartier. Als er dort ankam ging er zielstrebig zum Replikator. ''Taschentücher'', sagte er.

Der Computer piepte ''Nicht erkannt.''

Harry stöhnte, schniefte und wiederholte langsam ''Taschentücher''

Eine Box erschien vor ihm. Er packte ein Tuch und putze sich kräftig die Nase. Dann zog er sich einen Schlafanzug an und rollte sich auf seiner Couch mit einer Decke ein. Er hustete schrecklich und schniefte durchgehend. Gleich nach dem stellen des Weckers schlief er ein.

_'' Hetchesh! Hatachoo! Choo! Hetchoo! Chesh!''_

Harry putze sich die Nase, bevor er auf die Brücke ging. Hoffentlich schaffte er die Schicht, dann würde er zum Doctor gehen.

Harry stand an seiner Station. Es war ein ruhiger Tag, ein Segen für Harry, der sich immer schlechter fühlte. Um es noch schlimmer zu machen hatte er einen Kamp gegen das kitzeln in seiner Nase und seinem kratzenden Rachen für einige Minuten. Zum Glück bemerkte das niemand. Er dachte, dass er gewonnen hatte, bis ''_Atschoo!''_

Er nieste in die Armbeuge. Kathryns Kopf herum Schoss'' Harry?''

Er lächelte verlegen '' Tut mir leid, Captain'', sagte er kleinlaut. Sie ah ihn kritisch an. Dann drehte sie sich widerwillig an die Front zurück.

Nach Ende der Schicht ging Harry sofort zur Krankenstation. Er schaute nach links und rechts, bevor er zu husten begann. Er schniefte. Das schniefen kitzelte seine Nase ''_Hetschoo! Atchoo! Heskchoo!'' _Er stöhnte und schniefte laut.

Die Türen öffneten sich zur Krankenstation. ''Doc?'', fragte Harry müde. Der Doctor blickte kurz zu ihm, dann meinte er ''Nicht jetzt, Harry, ich habe wichtigeres zu tun.''

Harry nickte und ging raus aus der Krankenstation und ging jetzt zu seinem Quartier, als Tom sich ihn näherte mit einem breiten Grinsen. ''Bereit, Sportsfreund?'', fragte er begeistert. Harry stöhnte innerlich. Er hat die Captain Proton-Simulation mit Tom heute ganz vergessen. ''Nicht wirklich. Ich bin wirklich müde Tom.'', sagte Harry zu seinem Freund. Es war keine komplette Lüge, er _war_erschöpft. Tom trat vor seinem Freund ''Hey, bist du okay? Du siehst schrecklich aus.'', meinte er. Harry nickte ''MIr geht es gut, nur ich bin wirklich müde'' ''Hast du nicht gut geschlafen?'', fragte Tom und folgte Harry langsam zu seinem Quartier. ''Tut mir leid, wegen dem Holodeck, Tom.'', entschuldigte sich Harry. Tom schüttelte den Kopf ''Denken sie sich nichts dabei, Harry. Holen sie sich etwas Schlaf, du siehst echt schrecklich aus!'' Mit diesen Worten ließ Tom Harry alleine

Als sich die Tür hinter Harry schloß krümmte er sich wegen den Husten. Nach einem Moment, richtete er sich wieder auf und schniefte. Schnell zog er seinen Pyjama an und rollte sich wieder in seinem Platz auf der Couch ein. Er blickte um sich. Der Boden und die Couch wurden mit gebrauchter Taschentücher übersät. Er stöhnte, machte aber keine Anstalten sie wegzuschmeißen. Stattdessen zog er ein neues ''_Hechoo! Hetchoo! Achoo! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah'' _Harry wartete auf den großen Nieser, aber er kam nicht. Er entspannte sich leicht ''_CHOOO!'' _Harry stöhnte, putze sich die Nase und warf das Taschentuch zu dem Haufen auf dem Boden. Er zitterte und packte sich noch eine Decke. Wickelte sie um sich und schlief ein. Harry wachte ihn der Nacht mehrmals auf, hustete, nieste oder schniefte durch seine verstopfte Nase. Sein Alarm ging los. Er setzte sich auf ''_Hetchoo! Atchoo! Tchoo! Ehchoo! Eitchoo! Hatschii! Chou!'' _Harry stöhnte, putzte sich die Nase, oder versuchte es zumindest.

Er schleppte sich ins Bad und zog seinen Pyjama aus und stieg in seine Uniform. Harry war blass, mit roten Wangen, seine Nase war rot und lief und seine Augen waren Blut unterlaufen. Er wusch sich sein Gesicht so gut er konnte und ging dann auf die Brücke.

Harry wischte sich schon zum elften Mal seine Nase mit dem Ärmel ab. Er fing an sich ein wenig schwindlig zu fühlen. Wann war das letzte Mal, dass er etwas gegessen hatte? Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er seinen Namen hörte ''Harry!''

Er blickte auf ''Ja, Captain?''

Er zwang sich die Worte klar und deutlich auszusprechen.''In meinen Bereitschaftsraum'' Sie ging vor. Harry nickte und folgte ihr. Kathryn deutete auf einen Stuhl und setzte sich dann auf ihren. Harry setzte sich und schaute sie dankend an. ''Harry!'', begann sie in einem drohenden Ton, dann weichte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck ''Du bist krank.'' Harry nickte kläglich und machte sich nicht die Mühe es zu verstecken. Er schniefte. Kathryn seufzte ''Nun, ich muss mich wegen meiner Nachlässigkeit entschuldigen.'' Harrys Augen weiteten sich ''_Ic.. Histchoo! Tchoo! Capdan! Hitschoo! Choo! Ehchoo! Ehehchoo!'' _ Kathryn hielt ihm eine Taschentuch-Box hin. Er nahm sie dankend an und putzte sich laut die Nase. Kathryn zuckte zusammen ''Wielange sind sie schon krank, Harry?''

'' Ach, vie-Challenge.'''' Ist schniefte vier Tage.''

Kathryns Augen weiteten sich ''Harry! Du warst so lange krank und gingst nicht zum Doctor?'', fragte sie erschrocken. ''Ich war, oder besser gesagt ich habe es versucht.'', schniefte Harry ''Er warf mich raus.''

Der Captain sah verwirrt aus ''Er warf sie raus?''

Harry nickte und hustete stark. Er schwankte. Kathryn sprang auf und war neben ihm in einen Wimpernschlag. ''Harry?Was ist los?'', fragte sie besorgt.

''Schwindlieg.'', flüsterte Harry. Kathryn half ihm aus dem Stuhl und zur Couch. Er legte sich hin. Sie legte ihren Handrücken auf Harrys Stirn und schnappte nach Luft ''Harry! Sie brennen!'' Sie hörte ihn atmen ''Und deine Lunge klingt sehr belastet. Benötigen sie den Doctor?'' Harry schüttelte stark den Kopf ''_Nei..Hitchoo! Ashoo! Atchoo! Ehchchooo!'' _Kathryn sah besorgt aus ''Na gut, Harry. Kommen sie, ich werde ihnen in ihr Quartier helfen.'' Harry entspannte sich und ließ sich er bestand darauf, zu Fuß über die Brücke zu gehen, ohne fremde Hilfe. Kathryn ließ ihm seine Würde behalten. Sobald die Türen am Torbolieft geschlossen waren, sackte Harry zusammen. Kathryn fing ihn.

Sie machte sich eine mentale Notiz: Stell sicher das er etwas ißt, er wiegt nicht genug für einen Mann von fast sechs Metern.

Kathryn half ihm in sein Quartier. Sie überlegte kurz, wo ein Pyjama sein könnte. Sie fand einen und gab ihn an Harry weiter. Dann drehte sie sich um. Ein Augenblick später half sie ihm ins Bett und deckte ihn zu. Mütterliche Instinkte übernahmen sie, als sie Harry schlafend im Bett sah. Kathryn seufzte, als sie erkannte, dass sie Harry jetzt nicht alleine lassen durfte. Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer. Der Captain zuckte zusammen, als sie die schieren Anzahlen von gebrauchten Taschentüchern sah. Harry geht es sicher miserable, dachte sie. Sie schnappte sich einen Mülleimer und warf alle Taschentücher weg. Danach wusch sie sich gründlich ihre Hände. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und schaute sich um. Harrys Quartier war sehr ordentlich mit vielen Bildern.

Kathryn hielt inne, sie dachte sie hörte etwas und ging sicherheitshalber in Harrys Schlafzimmer. Sie fand ihn auf dem Bett mit Schüttelfrost. Kathryn war sprachlos, als sie sein schweißgebadetes T-shirt sah, sofort ging sie zu ihm und sah das seine Wangen übersät mit Tränen waren. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und er entspannte sich wieder.

Harry schlief wieder ein und Kathryn ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl, dort schlief sie auch ein. Durch den Klang des Brechreizes erwachte sie. Schnell eilte sie zum Badezimmer und fand Harry über die Toilette gebeugt. Sie hockte sich neben ihn und rieb sanfte Kreisbewegungen über seinen Rücken. Er entspannte sich wieder leicht. Kathryn half ihm wieder ins Bett und deckte ihn zu. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn. Sie entspannte sich etwas, er war immer noch warm, aber kühler als zuvor. Sie hörte einen weichen Atemzug ''_Hetcchoo! Cheww! Ehehcitchoo! Ah-ah-AHCHOO!'' _Harry schniefte erbärmlich und kuschelte sich tiefer in seine Decke. Er sieht aus wie ein kleines Kind, dachte sie mit einem leichten lächeln. Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Auge und ging dann wieder zu ihrem Stuhl.

Kathryn beschloss wach zu bleiben und zog ihren Stuhl leise neben Harrys Bett. ''_Hitehchooo! Ehschoo! Choo!'' _Kathryn legte ihre Hand auf Harrys Arm. Harrys Augenlider flatterten, aber er wachte nicht auf. Sie schrie panisch ''Harry? Harry!'' Harry antwortete nicht. ''Nein, Harry!'' Tränen strömten unkontrolliert über ihre Wangen ''Nein!'', wimmerte sie.

Das war das 1. Kapitel. Soll ich weiterschreiben? Bitte schreibt ein Kommentar, wie ihr es fanted. LG Jane


End file.
